Innocent Love
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Has Hojo finally given up on Kagome? Or will she confess something to him that will change their relationship forever?


A/N: This is pretty bad, but while reading it take in mind the fact that I haven't really written anything in awhile and I've never written Kagome and Hojo as a couple before. Plus I got lazy at the end so it could have been better, but I was tired...meh just review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha.

Innocent Love.

Kagome chewed distractedly on the end of her pencil her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to figure out the answer to an impossible math problem.

"Kagome sweetie come to the door, there's someone here to see you!"

Her mom called for her and she stood up from her desk and exited her room, grateful for the interruption.

Upon reaching the front door she was surprised to see Hojo waiting patiently outside. He barely managed a half-hearted smile when he saw her.

"Hi Kagome. May I please come in?"

"Sure."

She gave him a small smile in return as he entered the house but it faded quickly as she caught the unnerving look in his eyes.

Something was wrong...but what? Hojo wasn't acting like his usual self; it wasn't like him to be so serious. What was up with him?

She found out as soon as they reached her room. They both sat on her bed facing each other. Neither had said a word yet; it was if they were scared to break the semi-peaceful silence by speaking. Finally Kagome decided to speak first.

She asked in a tone that belied her curiosity, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Opening them slowly he said softly, "I came here to tell you I give up."

She blinked twice. "Huh?"

He sighed tiredly looking away from her for a moment. His eyes rested on a spot the wall but he didn't really see it. His mind was somewhere else.

When he spoke again his tone held sadness but also reluctant acceptance. "Kagome...I will not pretend to understand your reasons for turning me down again and again. And I also will not hold it against you for I know you have your reasons. I have been patient and understanding with you because I know you have been very ill lately, but there's only so much a guy can take before he has to give up."

He turned his head and looked her right in the eye. She shuddered at the pain and despair she saw in his blue orbs. Had she really hurt him that much?

She knew the answer only too well. She had pushed him away over and over and turned him down countless times. He must hate her, he SHOULD hate her for everything she'd done to him. He had made many fruitless attempts to win her over all to no avail; she knew that she'd hurt him deeply and it was probably too late too do anything about it.

She could only apologize, but even that was hard.

Her mouth opened but the words froze in her throat. He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, it's okay, I get it. I'm either not your type, your not interested, or you have a boyfriend. I've heard rumors that you like someone else but I don't know what to believe anymore."

'_Of course you don't, I haven't told you anything. I've been keeping so many secrets from you. But now I want you to know the truth._'

She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Her face flushed a light pink and she said gently, "Listen Hojo....I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry. I honestly like you a lot, but there are some things I can't tell you. I wish that I could tell you everything but I can't. You just wouldn't understand." Seeing that he was about to protest she said quickly, "Trust me you wouldn't. I'm sorry I have to be so mysterious, but there is one thing I can finally tell you."

Kagome felt her blush deepen as she struggled to push the words out. "I-I..." His stare was too intense. She suddenly had to look away. "I l-lo-" She finally just squeezed her eyes shut and blurted it out. "I LOVE YOU!"

There was absolute silence. Even the clock on her desk seemed to cease it's ticking. The miko sat frozen in shock and mortification as what she had said sunk in. She didn't dare look at Hojo now. She was too scared of what she knew she'd find on his face. Rejection and anger. He would most likely be insulted that she waited so long to confess her feelings to him. Infuriated and hurt that she had lied to him about why she couldn't go out with him. Surely even he knew that she didn't turn him down everytime because she was sick. And now he KNEW that she had been keeping something from him. He just didn't know what. How could he like a person who was so secretive?

But when she finally did look at him she couldn't help but gasp at the expression on his face. A tender smile was on his lips. When he gazed at her his eyes softened affectionately.

"Kagome." Her name sounded so sweet on his lips.

His stare entranced her. She found she couldn't tear her eyes from his, and anyway she didn't want to.

He whispered her name again and moved a hand to her face where it rested on her porcelain skin. Her poor heart was thumping like mad from the mere touch.

A hopeful smile formed on his lips. "I guess this means you don't have a boyfriend, huh?"

Kagome flinched at that. _'Inuyasha..._' She shook her head hard to get him out of her mind.

Ignoring the sharp knife twisting in her heart she forced herself to answer. "No, I did but it turns out he loves someone else." She couldn't help the bitter laugh that emitted from her throat. "I guess this entire time he was just using me." She hadn't meant to say it, but it was true. He only kept her around because she was his jewel detector. He never loved her. She knew that now. Why she had put up with him for as long as she had she didn't know. She knew she deserved better. Inuyasha was a mistake; one she would never make again.

"Oh...I see." Hojo's eyes darkened and for a moment Kagome thought that sweet, even-tempered Hojo would became angry and throw a jealous fit over her ex-lover, but then his face brightened and he moved his hand from her cheek to her neck and then slid it to the back of her head pushing it gently towards him til her face was inches from his. Tilting his head he whispered into her ear, " Well then I'll just have to make you forget about him, won't I?"

Her eyes widened. This was a side of Hojo she'd never seen before. He was being so...bold and daring. It was a bit of a surprise but it was also a pleasant change from the normal Hojo.

She didn't protest when his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was brief and innocent. No tongue just gentle pressure, but both enjoyed the experience immensely.

She pulled back only once and that was just to murmur happily, "I guess you will." He kissed her again and she closed her eyes in pure contentment.

A/N: That's it people. Please review so I know you read this. Thank you.


End file.
